A Quam Fabrevans Story
by ilovegleesomuch1610
Summary: Quinn and Sam seem to be the perfect couple why is everyone trying to mess up their relationship ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish owned glee but I do not.

Chapter 1

Quinn's alarm woke her up with its annoying ringing sound. She hated new school semesters. She grabbed some cereal and went to the school bus. She stepped on to the yellow bus and tried to find a seat next to her friends. It was harder than it sounds Kurt was with Blaine, Tina with Mike and Ms. Rachel Berry with Finn Hudson. She did miss Finn but she knew she had no chance since they had not spoken all holiday and Quinn had humiliated him with the whole baby drama. But she did still love him and so far nothing was going to change that!

Now where was she going to sit there where now only two spaces left next to Jacob Ben Israel and next to the new kid, new kid it is.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Quinn said.

"Uh yeah sure." The boy said.

The 20 minutes that passed were the most boring few minutes of her entire life. The sight of seeing everyone else deep in conversation and her just sitting there was literally hell! Soon it got so hard to bear that Quinn blurted out without thinking:

"Can you at least say something, I'm losing it here!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Quinn like she had just threatened to kill him. After a few seconds when everyone stopped looking at Quinn and the boy they returned to their conversations.

"I didn't realize I was boring you so much. I just didn't expect someone like you to be talking to me"

"Just because you're a freshman doesn't mean I won't talk to you, I'm Quinn Fabray by the way." Quinn said in a laugh.

"I know who you are, your head-cheerleader. I'm Sam Evans"

Sam ended up walking Quinn to her locker. He was ignoring everything she was saying, not because he trying to be rude but because he was lost in her eyes and her hair and her face and everything about her.

"So umm Q-Quinn do you have a b-boyfriend?" Sam said stuttering.

"No, I'm flying solo right now" She said laughing

Quinn could tell that he liked her by the way he asked her if she had a guy. Quinn found it a bit funny how he stuttered more than Tina did.

"Huh" Quinn sighed "I have chemistry first this is probably the worst timetable EVER!"

"Cool I have that too first as well." Sam smiled "Want to be lab partners?"

"Sur-" Puck cut her off.

"No you are lab partners with me last year so we are lab partners too now." Puck said grabbing Quinn's arm and almost dragging her to the lesson.

"What the hell are you doing man let her go!" Sam said urgently.

"Don't bother. Sam why don't you pair up with Santana, she's been staring at you for ages. Sorry Sam see you at class"

SAM'S POV

I really wanted to punch Puck but I couldn't do that to him for wanting a girl to be his lab partner. Still Quinn must feel kind of let down that I didn't do anything.

I need to build a reputation before I try and get because when I do that, Puck will be the one scared of me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 2

Envy ran through Sam like sand in an hourglass, just the sight of Quinn and Puck together made him feel well, sick!

Sam knew he was slightly overreacting but in the last few days had felt a real connection with Quinn he tried to kiss her once but yet again, Puck came and interjected. Sam's goal for the end of the year was now not to get straight A's but instead to have Quinn as HIS girlfriend.

Sam got the idea that Puck was also desperate for Quinn, but then again who could blame him. Sam really hoped Quinn didn't have a thing for Puck.

Sam decided to get up his courage and ask Quinn out, but Sam needed to get Puck out the picture first but, how?

Finn could see Sam was in a deep train of thought, but was so cross with him he really didn't care!

"Dude how the hell could you do this to me!" Finn Screamed at the top of his voice. It took Sam a second to realise Finn was talking to him.

"What did I do man" Sam answered dreamily.

"Don't play stupid with me blondie, I'm off the football team and your WMHS' new starting Quarterback."

Sam jumped when he found out what Finn had said. Then pretended to be sad for Finn when he was really over the moon!

QUINN'S POV

Things have been weird since I let Sam pair up with Santana a couple of weeks ago.

I don't really have a right to be jealous. BUT I AM! I die inside whenever I see those to together.

If only Puckerman would move on a get over me then I'd be free to see Sam, I don't care if 'we were lab partners last year' oh well maybe I should make a move on him (Sam that is). No! What are you saying you're Quinn Fabray, boys come after you not the other way round, if Sam really wants this then he better get a move on!

IN THE CORRIDOR

"Hey Quinn wait up" Sam shouted from across the hallway.

"Yes" Quinn turned her head to see the adorable grin on Sam Evans' face.

"So you know we have to do duets for Glee club this week, and you know how Pucks in Juvie. W-would m-m-maybe want t-to do it, with me?

"Yes, I would." She said returning a smile.

They ended up singing "Lucky" By Jason Mraz and won the dinner at BreadsiX.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 3

At BreadsiX

"Congrats, Sam I heard the news about you becoming the new quarterback! I do feel sorry for Finn though, he was just trying to help Artie, oh well." Quinn said,

blushing.

"Thanks, Quinn. Are you OK, you seem a bit distant tonight." Sam replied.

"I'm fine, but I'm so cross with Puck, he is the stupidest I've ever met. This is his second time in Juvie this year. God how dumb can one guy be." She crinkled her face, thinking about Puck

SAM'S POV

Quinn is SO HOT when she's angry! But if Puck makes her sad, he is dead to me anyway enough about Puck. Why the hell are we even talking about him we should be talking about her and me!

"Enough about Puck, I heard that after our performance we are going to featured at sectionals! How cool is that?" Sam said changing the subject.

"Where did you find that out? Quinn queried

"That doesn't matter."

At the end of the half date they were both always happy to be with one another Sam more than Quinn.

BACK AT McKINLEY THE NEXT DAY (PUCK IS STILL IN JUVIE)

Quinn sat in the choir room alone doing her homework. Suddenly Finn came in crying. What, Finn crying.

"Oh my god, Finn are you ok?" Quinn said urgently

"Rachel is cheating on me with Puck he's not really in Juvie he's pretending."

"What! That idiot that stupid little arggg!" Quinn felt like she was going to cry too

"We need to make them jealous, I think that you and me should make-" Quinn cut him off

"No happening Finn Hudson!"

Quinn felt so humiliated that the minute she saw Sam she ran up to him and started to cry.

Sam wasn't very good when it came to girls crying and him comforting them but when it came to Quinn he was amazing!

Once Quinn had told him what had happened he got in his cheap car with Quinn's number on his phone's speed dial and ran in to Puck's open house.

Puck was on his bed staring at a picture of Beth (Quinn's baby).

Without saying anything Sam stormed in and punched puck in the face.

"Oww, what the hell dude!" Puck screamed punch Sam back in the nose.

"How the hell could you do this to her…"


End file.
